Lluvia
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Cuando todos se estaban riendo y burlando, ella solo lo miró a él. Huyó. Y la lluvia comenzó.


Lluvia.

Karin intenta no tropezarse en esos incómodos zapatos de tacón alto mientras caminaba lejos del salón de baile de la preparatoria, empapada de pies a cabeza en soda dietética que hacía que aquel bobo vestido rojo ajustado se le pegara aún más al cuerpo.

Se sentía como una completa estúpida. ¿Cómo pudo creer que él la invitaría al baile? Ella nunca hubiera ido, pero fue _él _quien la invitó, y como era una estúpida enamorada no pudo negarse a pesar de que no tenía ningún interés en aquel baile, a pesar de que no podía creer que la estuviera invitando de la nada. Debió escuchar más a su cabeza.

Limpió con furia las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, todavía intentando no tropezar con esos tontos zapatos, cosa difícil ya que su vista nublada casi no la dejaba ver, y el nocturno cielo nublado tampoco era de mucha ayuda.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué fue tan estúpida como para creer que Hitsugaya Toshiro mágicamente había dejado a su novia y de pronto estaba interesado en ella? Él y Takaede Megumi eran la pareja más popular y también pertenecían a las familias más ricas de la ciudad ¿cómo pudo creer que una relación tan perfecta terminaría? ¿Cómo pudo creer que una simplona hija de un médico podría gustarle a alguien como Hitsugaya Toshiro, heredero de una de las empresas más grandes del país?

Sonrió amargamente mientras seguía limpiando sus lágrimas inútilmente. Debió ver esto venir, ella se había metido con Megumi, criticándole por seguir esa moda de estar esqueléticamente delgada y comprar esas sodas dietéticas absurdamente caras todos los días. Ahora estaba empapada en esa soda y no podía entender cómo no lo vio venir.

Claro que nunca habría creído a Toshiro capaz de seguir las órdenes de su novia como si fuera un perrito estúpido, siempre pensó que era inteligente y serio a pesar de su popularidad y riqueza. Hoy le demostró que él no valía ni un centavo más que su noviecita.

Una gota de fría lluvia cayó sobre su hombro desnudo, haciéndola estremecer, antes de que se diera cuenta, la lluvia se volvió torrencial y en pocos segundos estuvo empapada otra vez.

Solo pudo reírse, reírse histéricamente mientras las lágrimas seguían escapando irrefrenable de sus ojos, mezclándose con la fría lluvia. Dio otro par de pasos y cayó al duro pavimento, sin dejar de reír ni llorar.

¿Cómo pudo creerle cuando le dijo que estaba enamorado de ella? ¿Por qué fue tan ingenua? ¿Cómo es que…?...

El sonido de unas llantas derrapando cortó abruptamente sus pensamientos, haciéndola notar que se había caído en medio de la calle, y ahora estaba de rodillas contemplando las luces del auto que no podría frenar a tiempo antes de…

.

Toshiro corrió fuera del salón de baile de la preparatoria en dirección a la clínica de la familia Kurosaki después de haberse quitado a Megumi de encima y haberle gritado un par de cosas a todos los idiotas que se rieron de Karin.

No le importó que estuviera lloviendo, de hecho la lluvia solo lo hizo sentir peor al saber que ella estaba caminando con este clima y a esta hora sola hacia su casa. No debería haber sido así, él debería haberla llevado a salvo a su casa como le prometió a su padre, ella debería estar cómoda y caliente en su auto, dándole una de esas sonrisas descaradas suyas.

Maldición. ¿Cómo pudo dejar que esto pasara? Normalmente no participaba en las estupideces de Megumi, pero esta vez ella estaba tan furiosa, le insistió tanto que acabó aceptando y aún no sabía por qué, tal vez porque Kurosaki Karin, capitana del equipo de futbol femenino, siempre le dio curiosidad. La verdad creyó que ella rechazaría su invitación, pero en las semanas anteriores al baile al salir con ella después de que lo aceptó descubrió que llevaba mucho tiempo gustándole.

La sorpresa más grande que se llevó durante esas semanas fue descubrir que ella también llevaba mucho tiempo gustándole, lo cual tal vez debió descubrir antes. Mirar a una sola jugadora en cada partido de futbol del equipo femenino no era normal, después de todo, pero no lo supo hasta entonces.

E incluso cuando lo descubrió, e incluso se lo dijo a Karin, no pudo dejar a Megumi, demasiado cobarde para pedirle a sus padres que rompieran el compromiso que pactaron con el señor Takaede, no queriendo arruinar ese contrato para ellos. Nunca había disgustado a sus padres y no quería empezar ahora, pero al final no se podía evitar. No quería casarse por obligación con alguien como ella.

Llevó a Karin a la fiesta y entró primero ya que ella se quedó a arreglar su cabello que se desarregló un poco cuando se besaron apasionadamente en el auto. Aprovechó para hablar con Megumi y pedirle que cancelara la broma que iba a hacerle, planeando amenazarla con terminar el compromiso si se atrevía. Pero cuando Megumi dejó de chillarle que finalmente podían dejar de fingir que no eran novios, Karin entró por la puerta y las amigas de la heredera de los Takaede derramaron un jarrón lleno de soda dietética sobre ella y su bonito vestido.

Todos se carcajearon y Megumi reveló que Toshiro solo había estado saliendo con ella porque se lo pidió para poder jugarle esta broma. Cuando Karin lo miró suplicándole que dijera que no era cierto, se quedó mudo, y solo pudo observar cómo se marchaba con los ojos llorosos. Se quedó estático, maldiciéndose mentalmente, solo pudo reaccionar cuando Megumi intento besarlo para celebrar su victoria. La apartó y le dijo que terminaban y le importaba poco el compromiso que sus padres pactaron, luego les gritó a todos un poco de lo que pensaba de ellos por ser tan infantiles y seguir como perros a una cínica malcriada como su ex novia, entonces se marchó para intentar alcanzar a Karin.

Ella estaría muy enojada, probablemente le clavaría un buen puñetazo apenas lo viera, pero no le importaba. Tenía que lograr que lo perdone, incluso sí debía ponerse de rodillas en medio de la lluvia, incluso sí debía renunciar a dirigir la empresa de sus padres, Karin tenía que saber lo mucho que lo sentía, y que no estaba mintiendo cuando confesó estar enamorado de ella.

Corrió un par de calles a través de la lluvia torrencial sin importarle estar empapando su elegante traje, sabiendo que no podría haber ido muy lejos con esos tacones de los cuales se quejó todo el camino al baile.

No pasó las tres calles cuando frenó de golpe su andar, reconociendo algo en medio del pavimento que apenas lograba distinguirse, de no ser por el relámpago que iluminó el cielo por un breve instante, quizá no lo hubiera notado. Pero incluso aunque lo estaba viendo, no podía creerlo. No quería creerlo.

Karin. Karin tirada en medio de la calle con sangre escurriendo de su cabeza y sus extremidades dobladas en ángulos imposibles, sus ojos entrecerrados mirando al cielo sin mirar, sin brillo, sin vida. Ella… Karin… estaba muerta… No. ¡No!

Corrió hacia ella, casi resbalándose por la velocidad de sus movimientos torpes y descoordinados, su mente estaba demasiado centrada en pensamientos horribles como para preocuparse por no matarse a sí mismo. No es que le importara mucho.

Se arrodilló a su lado e intentó tomar su pulso, pero las manos le temblaban demasiado. No escucharía el latido de su corazón con la lluvia y los truenos, así que enterró los dedos en su cabello y tiró de él con fuerza, arañando su cuero cabelludo mientras se ordenaba a sí mismo tranquilizarse. Tomó profundas respiraciones y volvió a intentarlo. Nada.

Llevó una mano a su boca, ahogando un sollozo y conteniéndose de vomitar por el puro horror, por el shock, por simplemente negarse a creer la realidad que tenía delante de sus ojos.

Ella estaba bien. Hace diez minutos la vio y aunque estaba a punto de llorar y mirándolo como sí la hubiera traicionado estaba bien. Hace veinte minutos la estaba besando en su auto y ella estaba sonriéndole, entonces ¿cómo es que ahora…?...

Extendió sus manos y la tomó en brazos delicadamente, aún arrodillado en medio de la calle, en medio de la lluvia. La sangre se filtró en su ropa, haciéndolo preguntarse ¿cómo es posible que siguiera sangrando? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba allí tirada? No mucho. Alguien debió atropellarla y luego el cobarde huyó y la dejó allí como si fuera un pedazo de plástico o algo. Tal vez sí esa persona la hubiera llevado al hospital podrían haberla salvado, tal vez sí él no la hubiera llevado a esa maldita fiesta o le hubiera contado la verdad ahora mismo no estaría…

Sollozó, sintiendo las lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas. La luz era escasa, pero aun así no podía dejar de admirar el rostro muerto de la chica que amaba. Apoyó su frente contra la suya y empezó a disculparse frenéticamente, contándole todo lo que por cobarde no pudo decirle cuando aún podía. Ahora la había perdido para siempre.

Él siguió llorando, ignorante al hecho de que el cuerpo traslucido de la chica que abrazaba tenía sus brazos firmemente envueltos alrededor de su espalda, con su cabeza apoyada en su nuca, escuchando todo lo que decía con lágrimas corriendo suavemente por su rostro. En su pecho sobresalía una cadena rota que la asustaba enormemente, pero ni eso impidió que Karin dejara de abrazar a Toshiro, murmurando una y otra vez que lo perdonaba, a pesar de saber que no estaba escuchándola.

Fin.

Holaaaa! :D

Tenía ganas de escribir algo sad :v No sé porq xP

Espero q les haya gustado y los personajes de Tite Kubo!

COMENTEN! *o*

Me despido!

CELESTE kaomy fueraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!


End file.
